


Bering and Wells Minifics

by Ressick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: Minifics, from tumblr/LJ, 2013.





	

**1.**

>  Dorktasticness because I cannot resist Robin Hood AUs.  Blame racethewind10 & co [HERE](http://racethewind10.tumblr.com/post/45323112679/webgeekist-wrote-bering-wells-robin-hood-a-prequel) for poking my fic brain.  
>  (Even though it’s one of the later ballads, I used “[Robin and Marian](http://www.lib.rochester.edu/camelot/teams/maid.htm)” as part of a paper on the homoeroticism of the Robin Hood legends.  It is fantastic.  If you have any aptitude for Middle English, read it.)

  
Helena eyed her dress with disdain.  Pulling it off, she swapped it for the page’s clothing she had stolen from the washer woman.  Tunic, trews, and even a pair of boots she’d filched from the bootmaker.  Binding her hair and strapping on her sword, she threw on a thick woolen cloak and pulled up the hood before creeping out of her father’s castle.  She would certainly not marry some idiot just to keep her family’s lands in a man’s hands.  She had done the accounting for the past five years, but of course it would lay in her _husband’s_ hands come marriage.  Bother that.  She would not be sold off to some man.  There were women who ruled their own lives.  She’d heard whispers of it for years, and now she would be one of them.  
  
Three days’ walk later found Helena deep in Barnsdale Forest.  She’d used both the stave she’d taken as a walking stick, and her sword, to fend off robbers.  She’d curled up in her cloak off the trail during the nights.  She’d run out of the victuals she’d packed before leaving and bartered carefully for new foodstuffs.  She answered to none but herself, even if it took men’s clothes and weapons girded on for those around her to see her as capable.  
  
In the dead center of the woods, she found herself alone.  But not.  She could hear very careful footsteps following her on both sides of the path.  Robbers again, she assumed.  Her hand dropped to her sword, hidden from view by her cloak.  When a bright voice called out “HOLD!” she drew her weapon, sinking into a defensive stance as her brother had taught her so many years before, sword ready to skewer whoever came at her from the front.  
  
She found herself surrounded, unfortunately.  A tall man with a cocky expression and a simple quarterstaff to one side.  A shorter woman garbed in men’s clothing with chin-length hair and a crossbow to the other.  And in front, a woman clothed all in green, longbow drawn and arrow notched, sword strapped to her side.  
  
Helena breathed a deep sigh of relief.  “Sir Bering.  It seems we're forever destined to meet at swordpoint.”

 

* * *

**2.**

> Written directly after "What Matters Most" - June 18, 2013.  Originally a tumblr comment fic - [here](http://ressick.tumblr.com/post/53254461307/myka-myka-did-you-hear-what-i-said-in-the).

In the moment when her doctor’s words blur in her mind, Myka Bering says goodbye to one of the last hopes she’s held on to for the past year.  That little girl with straight dark hair, the one with green eyes that she sometimes sees in her dreams.  The one that takes fencing and kenpo classes, the one who lives in the B&B and knows the wonders of the Warehouse.  She says goodbye to that little girl and yet another part of her heart breaks off, crumbling to dust.

She knows that she’s been sick.  She knows she shouldn’t have ignored it for so long.  But she’s just been so very tired.  Tired of being alone.  Tired of taking the noble route when she had wanted to beg, or plead, or demand that Helena wake up and realize that the suburbs are no place for H.G. Wells.

  
No place for one of the greatest minds in history.  No place for Helena to use as an escape from the very real fear of loving another human being.  Instead she had given Helena the time, and freedom, to come to that realization on her own.  And now time was against them, once more.

  
But now, in the exam room, back in real clothes after the indignity of that hideous paper gown, now, faced with her own mortality and the long road to only the possibility of recovery before her, all Myka Bering can think of is that little girl she’ll never get to meet now.  Oh, she knows the options.  Cryo storage of either eggs or embryos.  But if she needs to have a hysterectomy?  Well.  Can’t incubate a baby without one.  And so she says goodbye to that little girl.  Says goodbye to the little girl who in her dreams likes to pretend she’s an investigator, like her mothers.

  
As her doctor starts to drone on about treatment options, Myka Bering says goodbye to Detective Bering-Wells.  And a part of her is unsure if she really wants to go on without that bright future she dreams about ahead of her.  Helena is gone.  And now so is that dream-daughter they would have been so happy to love.  But Myka is more than the sum of her dreams and wants.  She’ll fight to live.  She just isn’t sure why anymore.


End file.
